


Introducing The Baby

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [94]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other, Papa Bear Peter Quill, Protective Peter Quill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Tony and Stephen were going to let things happen this time. Planning with the Avengers never worked out anyway.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 304





	Introducing The Baby

It was the calm before the storm. Tony and Stephen didn't bother planning a time to introduce baby Valerie to the team because last time they tried, they found out before then. So they opted to have FRIDAY warn any of their friends arriving to the family floor via elevator, or in the rare case the stairs, to be quiet. It was still early enough for their three oldest to still be asleep, but some of the team would undoubtedly be awake. There was a usual routine for those early birds to get up, get through their morning work out, and then come up to raid their fridge or join them for breakfast.

Breakfast that Tony was currently cooking while Stephen gave their newest addition a bottle in the living room. The tv was on at low volume and Tony could hear his better half speaking softly to Valerie every once in a while, and then he could see Stephen carefully depositing the infant into the baby swing. Tony chuckles when both Levi and Tibbs approach the baby to watch over her and Stephen joins him in the kitchen once he confirms he can still see Valerie.

"Tibbs is joining the baby." Tony smirks as he takes the finished bacon out of the pan and places it on the growing pile on a plate.  
"It's alright. He just wants to lay with her." Stephen says quietly as he takes a piece of bacon to munch on. He looks back over at Valerie and frowns when he finds Levi gently poking at her cheek. "Stop that. You'll wake her."

Levi moves away immediately at its masters words and instead opts to float beside her and watch for signs of discomfort. Even if she did wake up and fuss, Tony would put money on Stephen still managing to get to Valerie before the cloak. The elevator doors open just a couple of minutes later, and to the adults surprise, it was Quill. The man usually didn't roll out of bed until an hour from now...two if Scott was in a mood.

"You're up early Porcupine." Tony greets and Quill yawns.  
"Scotty kicked me out of bed. I'm still not sure if he was asleep or not." He turns toward the living room. "I'm gonna crash on the couch for a few minutes. Wake me when-"

And then the celestial froze. He very obviously caught a glimpse of the sleeping infant, and both Stephen and Tony give each other a knowing look. Quill just stood in front of the swing staring down at the tiny human, and when his sleep muddled mind finally processed what he was looking at, he whipped his hand around so fast to look at the couple that Tony cringed. It looked like that could have hurt.

"Is...are you...what the fuck?!" He whispers incredulously and Stephen chuckles.  
"Yes. There's a new baby. Her name is Valerie."  
Quill looks back down at the infant as Stephen joins him. "When did this happen?"  
"When we were in Malibu. Do you want to hold her?"  
"Yes." The excitement in the god's eyes quickly turns to terror. "NO! Holy shit...no. I...I could break her or something-"

Stephen merely smiles as he shoos Tibbs off the swing and scoops up his daughter, and with a few directions, deposits Valerie into Quill's arms. The man had never held a baby before and while he panicked as Stephen handed over the tiny creature, he calmed down as soon as he had her. Stephen trusted him enough to return into the kitchen, and Tony sniggers at the enraptured look on Quill's face. The unmistakable sound of the baby whining a few minutes later at the stranger holding her had Stephen moving once again, but the whines quickly turned to coos when the celestial spoke softly to her.

It had the sorcerer settling back onto the stool at the island. "For all that worry, he's doing just fine."  
Tony turns off the stove. "I'm pretty sure if Thumbelina were up here and saw this, he would cream himself."  
"It's too early for you to be vulgar." Stephen sighs out as the elevator doors open again and Natasha steps out. "Oh no…"

Natasha gives Stephen an offended look, but then Valerie gurgles loudly and the assassin turns her attention to the living room. Oh no indeed. The woman made a beeline for Quill and the baby, and the celestial actually _growled_ when she got close enough and held his free hand out, Valerie safely snuggled into his other arm.

"Papa Bear...you give me that baby _right now_!" Natasha demands.  
"The hell did you call me?"  
"You heard me. Cough her up!"  
"Fat chance!"

The two were still bickering when more of the team arrived, and the moment they saw the baby now held to the Celestial's shoulder (which was extremely cute because Valerie looks very tiny compared to Quill), they froze. Most of them watched in amusement as a god and an assassin fought over a baby, and the others waited patiently since they didn't want to get maimed. Scott and Cassie arrived just as the commotion woke Harley, Peter, and Diana, and Tony had probably been right. When Scott saw his husband with a baby, he got a look in his eyes that spoke of arousal and fondness and had Tony laughing his ass off.

The thief quickly recovered though and approached the larger man, and carefully took the new family member from him. The galaxy eyes had been out and even Natasha wouldn't take that risk. Scott thankfully only wanted a few moments to hold the baby before he passed her off to Natasha, and after that, Valerie was safely passed around her new family during and after breakfast. Quill was a little put out at having the little girl taken from him, and he even vocalized his displeasure, but it just had the others laughing.

"I guess it's official." Sam grins and Quill gives him a confused look.  
"What is?" The god grumbles.  
"You're Papa Bear." Natasha says. "You're nowhere near Mom's level, since you only seem to give the attention to Cassie, Diana, and now the new baby...but you're protective enough."  
Quill sniffs. "I ain't parenting all of you."  
Stephen snorts as he rescues his fussing daughter from Clint. "No, that's apparently my job."  
Clint raises an eyebrow at Quill. "You don't seem to papa bear Lila."  
"She's never really here." The god explains with a shrug.

Which technically was all the explanation needed. Quill was only protective of Cassie and Diana because he saw them on a daily basis. Valerie would no doubt to be added to his bubble of protection since she would be seen daily as well, but Lila only visited from time to time. Not that Quill or anyone else wouldn't protect her if she needed it, there was just no bond there. Stephen barely had the bond to Clint's kids as it was and they spent time with the sorcerer as much as possible when he was home.

When Stephen got Valerie settled again, it was Bucky's turn to hold her. "It's about time you gave in." The soldier says with a smile at the baby girl, even though the words were directed at Stephen.  
"Tony practically shoved the book in my face and told me to get on with it." The sorcerer says and Tony scoffs.   
"That's a little over dramatic babe."  
"Sounds accurate." Rhodey jokes.

Even though there was a new baby, everyone made sure that the other three kids didn't feel left out. It was unnecessary for the most part though since they expected the hype over their new baby sister and knew the excitement would die down within a few days. The majority of the excitement died down once everybody got a turn to hold the baby, and when she finally ended up back with her mother, Valerie fell asleep against his shoulder. The team was respectfully quiet while she slept and either left the floor to do their own thing, or hung around and watched TV with the family. Except Quill. He took to prowling. He didn't want to overwhelm the baby, but it was obvious he wanted to hold her again.

"Settle down Spaceman. She's not going anywhere." Scott assures the man as he reaches up to pull his husband on the couch next to him.  
"You don't want her right now anyway." Stephen says as he stands up with the infant snoozing on his shoulder. "She needs a diaper change."  
Quill grimaces and waves at Stephen. "Yeah, that's all you."

While Stephen disappears up into the master bedroom with his burden, Quill lays back onto the couch, making Scott resituate himself so he can lay comfortably...well...on Quill. The man kind of took up most of the couch, so Scott had to half lay on the god to be comfortable. Tony snorts when purring snores fill the air not even two minutes later, and the kids laugh.

"Why's Spacecase so tired?" Harley asks.  
"He said something about being kicked out of bed but now that I think about it, I can't see Scott being able to do that. Quill's a tank." Tony answers and Scott lifts his head.  
"I did it on purpose. He was hogging the bed...and I didn't kick him."  
"Did you push him?" Peter asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"I did."  
Cassie rolls her eyes. "Dad, you could have just woken him up."  
"I was making a point." Scott mutters as he settles back between the human tank and the back of the couch.

Scott was quick to fall asleep after that since he was one that was easily lulled to sleep by Quill's snores, and Tony gave the boys the go ahead to play video games. Bucky and Steve were in the living room as well, but the captain was entertaining himself by sketching, and Bucky had his head in Steve's lap (facing the man's stomach) dozing as well. Tony muttered something along the lines of 'old farts' but his kids ignored him as they played Mario Kart. That was no fun. That usually would have gotten at least a snicker from one of them, but nothing.

Tony props his elbow on the arm of the couch and rests the side of his head on his hand as he mindlessly answers emails on his phone, and then he and Steve look up when Stephen leaves the master bedroom with a fussing baby. The sorcerer approaches the engineer with a frown and Tony sits up when Stephen holds Valerie out to him.

"I don't know what's wrong. I've changed her, I tried feeding her, burping, rocking…" Stephen says a little helplessly.  
"She just started crying for no reason?" Tony asks as he takes Valerie.  
"She was fine while I was changing her."

Tony holds the infant up to his shoulder, and gently pats her back as he tries to soothe her in Italian, but the wailing continued and showed no sign of stopping.

"See if Quill's snoring helps." Steve offers and Tony gives him an exasperated look.  
"Valerie clearly isn't interested-"  
Understanding dawns on Stephen and he takes Valerie back from his miffed husband. "He wasn't referring to the noise."

Tony watches as the doctor carefully approaches the napping couple on the couch and gently places Valerie on Quill's chest. The adults wait in apprehension for the next few moments, and when Stephen just about gives up on the idea, Valerie finally quiets down. The baby's wailing slowly turns into whimpers, and then eventually silence within seconds of being placed on Quill. Tony stares incredulously as his daughter falls back asleep, and Diana looks up at him with a smug smile.

"Even Valerie likes Uncle Quill's kitty noises."  
Stephen chuckles. "She likes the vibrations. I'm sure if your father were asleep and snoring, she would sleep on him too."  
Peter looks over at his sleeping sister and frowns. "Aren't you afraid she'll get knocked off or fall?"

As if hearing the teen's question, Quill stretches out in his sleep to make himself more comfortable, all while bringing a hand over Valerie to keep her in place. The interrupted snoring continued once Quill was comfortable again and neither Scott nor Valerie woke from the small adjustment. Tony couldn't even be jealous. His daughter was already included in the Celestial's protection, and it was nice to see her warm up to others besides her immediate family. Being passed around their large family was overwhelming for her and she fussed sometimes, but he was positive it wouldn't take much for her to get used to everyone and the going ons of the tower.

"I think she's safe with Scott and Quill for now." Stephen eventually says and sits next to Tony.  
"I would hate to imagine what disasters they might be with one of their own." Tony jokes.  
"What am I? Chopped liver?" Cassie asks from beside Diana and the engineer shakes his head.  
"I meant a baby Miss Sass. Your dad might have experience, but Quill only has experience babysitting. Meaning he can give the kid back. With their own, it might be a different story."  
"Don't forget about Groot." Peter points out.  
"Still babysitting. Rocket was his main caretaker."  
"I don't know." Cassie tilts her head. "I think they'd do okay."  
Diana gasps. "Mommy! You can give them a baby with the magic!"  
"Unfortunately, I don't think it works that way. I believe the spell only works for the one using it. It would only give me and your father another baby." Stephen says with a shake of his head.  
Diana shrugs. "Oh well."  
Scott stirs and cracks his eyes open and stares at the creature on his husband's chest. "What the hell?" He mumbles.  
"Porcupine is doing us a favor. Don't worry about it." Tony informs the thief as Scott sits up and yawns.  
"Okay." Scott glances at the tv and carefully climbs over Quill to sit next to Stephen on their couch. "I play winner."

The next hour passes with Tony and Stephen watching the kids and Scott play Mario Kart, Bucky eventually wakes up and joins in the gameplay, and Steve sticks to drawing. None of them noticed when Quill stopped snoring, or when he studied the weight on his chest that he was holding to himself, but they did notice when he finally spoke up.

"There's a tiny person on me."


End file.
